Bree Free
by Kuzuye
Summary: This takes place long before BanjoKazooie. A rich psycho tries to force Kazooie to marry his spoilt son, and Banjo meets her at a competition. This is my first fanfic, so please.... tell me where I went wrong.


Disclaimer: I don't own Banjo-Kazooie, Rare or Nintendo. I'm not trying to steal anybody's work, so keep your lawyers to yourselves.  
  
"BREE FREE"   
By Kuzuye B Breegull  
Story Status: Finished   
  
  
PART 1: Trouble in the nest.  
Place: The jungle  
Time: Years ago, about November   
~PRELUDE~  
Nansoo watched her small nest of only one egg. Her other newborn sat cradled in his father's, Trazooie's, wings (say Trah- zooie). The other four, Kardle, the oldest, Machooie, the second oldest and Mazourie and Kleptooie, the youngest, sat around her in a semi-circle, a group of all boys. Her newborn was named Trazooie Jr., after his father. He had been a egg only the day before and because she had laid the two eggs only a day apart, this one was now hatching. It was late at night and finally, the last of the egg fell off to reveal a tiny, fluffy red chick. Nansoo picked up her baby. "It's a girl... our only girl..." she gasped in awe. "Her name shall be... Kazooie." Kardle looked at his baby sister as Nansoo passed her to him. She had green eyes just like her father, but her mother's long beak. She looked so adorable, he thought.  
  
  
  
~Five years later..~  
"GIMME!" From the time Kazooie had been able to walk and talk, she was in a fight. Right now, she was fighting for a rock which she had found in the woods, a long multi-coloured one. Traz, her brother, had come to take a look. Now there was a huge crowd around her, and Kleptooie, known for his habit of taking things, was fighting her for it.  
"Give it!!!"  
"NO!!!" Suddenly, Kardle came and took it from them. Kazooie began to scream for it, but was silenced by the entrance of Mr Vault. He was talking to Nansoo. Kardle, who was eleven at the time, stared in wonder. Mr Vault was as rich as they came, and he didn't try to hide it. Nansoo was grinning in delight, and when the conversation ended and Mr Vault left, she left to get Kazooie.   
She gave Kazooie a full bath, brushed her feathers and put a blue bow on her one feather sticking up in the air.   
"I don't wanna go like this, Mom!!!"  
Nansoo ignored her. In a few minutes, daughter and mother were at the foot of a huge birdhouse. Inside, on a couch, sat Cultooie Snobooie Francis Vault the 7th, or Francis. Kazooie nearly had a laughing fit when he said his name. "Francis?!?! Hee hee, that's a stupid name!! Now Trazooie is good, but Francis????" she screamed out loud. Kazooie didn't know it, but he and his father would be the source of many hardtimes later on. She didn't understand it, but she had heard strained voices talking about such things like "rent" and "money" and "food" and "chicks". At five, how was she to know what would eventually be expected of her?  
~Five years later~  
Kazooie walked alongside her favourite brother, Trazooie, shortened to Traz to distinguish him from his father. They were exploring a cave which Trazooie and Nansoo had told them time and time again, "Don't go there, it's dangerous!" Kazooie shone her flashlight around, casting a yellow glow on the dark, pointed walls on the cave. Kazooie's light shined on a silver thing, sticking out of a tiny crevice on the cave's roof.   
"Wow... Is that treasure?" wondered Kazooie.   
"Where? I don't- Hey!!! I see it!!"  
"Race ya!" shouted Kazooie, flying up at full speed. Kazooie reached up first, of course. She pulled it up in her beak. Tied to it was a thick book which was entitled, "The Kazoo". "Hey! A kazoo! Just like KAZOOie! You should have it, 'cause it's named after you!" said Traz.   
"Yeah," said Kazooie, "and you can't play it! Just kidding, Traz."  
Kazooie blew into the mouthpiece. "ZZZZZZZZ!!!!"  
"Maybe I need some practice," admitted Kazooie.  
"Tell me about it," said a deafened Traz.   
Days passed. Kazooie and Traz got into mischief, up to the time they swam in the river. Swimming in the river was yet another activity that their parents had told them not to do. In it was supposed to be some fast currant which could be dangerous on stormy days. "Besides, Young Ladies don't swim and mess up their feathers."Kazooie didn't like that, since both girls and boys swam in the river. Lately, her mother had been talking about this "Young Lady" thing, telling Kazooie that she couldn't fly certain places, do certain things... It was horrible. And it was ever since Mr Vault had commented that Kazooie was more of a tomboy than he preferred. Kazooie spent the morning swimming and splashing with Traz. Neither noticed Kardle watching from a distance. When Kazooie surfaced from a long dive, with many beautiful shells and rocks, the first thing she saw was two long yellow feet. Nansoo frowned down.  
"Get out, Kazooie," her voice was flat and angry.   
Traz surfaced next to her. "Uh oh, bust-eeed,"  
"I don't want to." said Kazooie in the same tone. Traz nearly fainted. Nansoo eventually ended up dragging Kazooie out of the water. She set her down on a chair and looked at Trazooie. "I found Kazooie playing in the river,"  
"Well... Kazooie is only ten, she likes to have fun like any other child."   
"But she's a Young Lady... and Mr Vault,"  
As if something had set off in his head, he started, "Kazooie, how many times must we tell you that you can't go in the river?"  
"Why can't I?"  
"Errr.... Because... Because you're a Young Lady."  
"I HATE BEING A YOUNG LADY!!! I WANT TO BE A NORMAL PERSON!!!"  
"Don't you talk to your father like that-" butt in Nansoo.  
"Shut up, Mom,"Everyone in the house stared at Kazooie.   
"Take a bath. We're going to Mr Vault,"  
"But Mom," started Mazourie, aren't we going out tonight?"  
"Kazooie isn't." said Nansoo, struggling to maintain her temper.  
"I'm not going again!!! I hate Snob Boy and his stupid father!" Nansoo raised her wing as if to hit Kazooie, then lowered it. "Fine. You're going." Nansoo dragged Kazooie into the bathroom, her screams echoing in the air. Then, after a while, they stopped.  
  
Kazooie was alone with "Money Ass" and "Snob-Boy Baby Jackass the seventh." Francis came next to Kazooie with something in his wing. "Come here, poor girl."  
"At least I'm not a rich jackass." Francis threw the contents of his wing into her eyes... black pepper. Kazooie screamed and cursed. Mr Vault simply looked on with a smile on his face as if the two were playing like angels. Then, Kazooie felt something pushing her from behind. Her eyes burned too much to open, and she felt unprotected, much like a sitting duck. A weight sat on her back. Kazooie felt as if she couldn't breathe, Francis was so heavy. Then, Kazooie turned on her side, throwing him off. She opened her eyes and quickly closed them again, aiming her fist for his beak. She hit. Then, Mr Vault pulled her away from his son, commenting on her "unlady-like behavior".   
That night, Kazooie had the normal speech about the way she had acted, and her rudeness. Traz looked at Kazooie's eyes that night. She was the only one in the family to have green eyes other than her father and himself; everyone else had gray-blue eyes. But something was wrong. Now her eyes were red and sore, like she had had dirt thrown in them. "Kazooie... you're eyes..."  
"The Million-dollar Ass threw pepper in them,"  
"Will you be ok?" asked Traz.  
"Ahh... sure," muttered Kazooie.  
  
  
~Three years later~  
Kazooie's thirteenth birthday was coming soon. Over the years, Kazooie's kazoo playing had become perfect. Sometimes, Traz and even Machooie and Mazourie listened to her playing. She could now play the hard songs at the back of the book. Traz could hardly play it at all. His specialty was drawing, and he could draw the most beautiful life-like pictures which could keep his brothers and sister entranced for hours. Up to now, Nansoo still didn't know that Kazooie played the kazoo or about Traz's drawing and no one told her. Just a few days ago, she had heard Mr Vault comment on how terrible the kazoo sounded. One day, Trazooie found Kazooie playing a lively little song on the kazoo. He was about to take it away, but found the song beautiful. It was a dance song, and he suddenly couldn't stand not to hear the Z's of the kazoo. Kazooie hadn't seen him, and he didn't tell his wife. Kazooie played extremely well, and Nansoo would probably throw the kazoo in the trash if she found it.  
On the day after Kazooie's birthday, Nansoo began taking her back to Mr Vault. She had stopped for a long time, and Kazooie rejoiced. But Nansoo began taking her again,muttering something about "coming of age". Traz was the first to notice that Kazooie had changed. Nansoo was now leaving her alone with Mr Vault, and Traz didn't trust him. Kazooie was becoming sad and miserable. She had always had a tendency to lose her temper at someone, and insults were her specialty, but now she was bordering on miserable. All the songs on her kazoo were sad, and like Kazooie, sadness and the lively 'ZZZZZZ' of the kazoo didn't mix very well. Kazooie remembered well her last encounter. Mr Vault was mistaken for being a nice person, but behind   
closed doors.... Kazooie shuddered.  
It had been mid-afternoon. "Hey Dirt Poor! C'mere!" Francis had said, pointing at a spot in the yard, "Sit there!" Kazooie remembered watching where he had told her to sit. It had been a huge ants' nest. The jungle had some wicked-biting ants; sitting on their nest would have been hell. Francis had tried to push her onto the nest, but she, not being stupid enough to just stand there, had moved and he had stepped on it himself. Kazooie had laughed out as loud as possible saying, "Serves you right, Dirt   
Stupid!" Francis had jumped and slapped at his feet, howling in pain. Mr Vault had suddenly appeared, looking as ominous as ever. He'd lead Kazooie into a room and closed the door, making sure it was locked.   
Kazooie could still remember how she had watched him coolly, piercing him with her green eyes. "It wasn't my fault, Mr Ass... Vault!" started Kazooie. Mr Vault had approached her and slapped her face. Kazooie had immediately fought back with a fierceness all her own. Mr Vault had slapped her again, covered in scratches from Kazooie's own pecks. "You are just a girl, Kazooie! It's time you started acting like one. Do you think you'll ever get a husband like that, Kazooie?!?!" You must let him do what he wants to do!"   
He had slapped Kazooie yet again. "I was right.. Money Assed, chauvinist pig!!!" shouted Kazooie. She had racked her talons through his wing, grinning as blood dripped onto the ground. Then he had taken her by one wing and thrown her, with all his strength, against the wall. His words repeated in her mind, "Tell anyone what happened to you, and something bad may happen to your mother, or one of your brothers." Kazooie's wing was still hurting her, and the side of her face were he had slapped her was sore. She told everyone that she had fallen down, and Mr Vault confirmed the story, adding that the reason for his many bruises was an accident with   
a razor blade. But that night, she told her mother what had happened.   
".....and he hit me, Mom,"  
"How dare you tell such a ridiculous lie!"  
"It's not a lie!! He-"  
"Just stop it! I don't want to hear it!"  
"You saw the bruises he had! I gave them to him!"  
"You are being extremely rude!!!! Go to your room!!!!"  
"No! Not 'till you listen!" Nansoo lost her temper and struck Kazooie. It was a hard blow, but the real pain came from having a mother who would rather believe a stupid old rich guy with a brat of a son than her own daughter. Nansoo closed her eyes and took a deep breath, saying slowly,"Go to your room,"  
"Yes, Mom," came the reply. Kazooie went to her room and lay down, in her tiny nest, staring at the ceiling. It was then that she got it in her mind to run away. Just a few days later, she was forced to visit Mr Vault again. But this time, trouble reached its peak. Francis told her to sit somewhere again. She refused, again. "I won't do anything, just come," He stood close to her, almost touching her and began to poke and pinch her.  
"Dad says you're nothing but a girl," His pokes went faster and harder. "I can do you anything I want," he pinched her flesh even harder. "And when we get married-"  
Kazooie had promised herself not to do anything, but she wasn't built like that. The next time she felt a pinch, she grabbed his wing and twisted it around until his bones make a cracking sound. Needless to say, his screams brought his father running at top speed. "She broke my arm, Dad! The girl broke my damn arm!!!!" His screams echoed through the house. Mr Vault took her to the room and locked it again. The details are too terrible to explain but as Francis pressed his ear to the door, the sounds of heavy punches and cries from both sides could be heard.   
When Kazooie left at night, her nose was bleeding, and girlish, pink shades  
given to Kazooie "as a present" covered her black eye, and her bleeding back was hidden by feathers and a pink coat, also a "present". But this time, Mr Vault, bruised and cut, had followed them back to their own bird house. Mr Vault grinned and greeted the large family. Placing his wing on Traz, he said, looking straight at Kazooie,"I hope  
that everything is ok, afterall,the neighbourhood has become a dangerous place." Kazooie understood the sick, hidden meaning of his words and shuddered. "It's past everyone's bedtime, time to go to bed, little ones." The teenagers looked at him as if he were mad. "Go to your rooms! Mr Vault, your father and I need to have a serious conversation. Kazooie pretended to go to bed, but she stood just out of sight and listened.  
"As you know, our agreement for Kazooie to marry Francis is the best thing for  
her," began Mr Vault (Kazooie gasped in anger, her wings clamped in horror), "but she needs some extra... training before she is fit to be a wife."  
"Yes, we discussed that. You proposed that Kazooie go to a finishing school, and we said we'd think about it," said Trazooie, slowly.  
"We've reached a decision. Kazooie leaves with you tomorrow afternoon. We'll tell her tomorrow," muttered Nansoo, faintly.   
"Great!" said Mr Vault, "We leave-"  
"I'M NOT GOING!!!!" cried Kazooie " I-" At that moment, Mr Vault looked into her eyes through the shades, reminding her of his last phrase,"the neighbourhood has become a dangerous place." She shut her eyes and counted to ten. Then she turned to go before her mother and father could speak. But in Mr Vault's hand, something glittered. Her kazoo!!! How did he....? Mr Vault tossed it to her, saying "Kleptooie is such a delightful boy, isn't he?" Kazooie caught it and ran to her bedroom as her mother shouted,  
"KAZOOIE!!!!"  
"That can wait until morning, Nansoo," said Mr Vault.  
"But she had a KAZOO!!!" screeched Nansoo. Trazooie said nothing, ridden with guilt.  
"Yes, but this is more important," said Mr Vault.  
  
  
Kazooie stretched out on the pile of tightly woven grass and cloth, and covered her face with her wing. The jacket lay on the floor, and the shades had fallen off. "Kazooie? It's me, Traz," said a comforting voice. He placed a wing on her back and saw her shudder in pain. Kazooie tried to move onto her side, but Traz sat on her legs, trapping her still. He parted her feathers and gasped. Her back was raw and bleeding in some places, as if she has been whipped... over and over. "Oh my G- What happened?" Kazooie refused to look up from her wing. He forced her head up, revealing her ugly black eye and tear-stained face. Traz had never seen his sister cry, not even as a small chick. She had screamed when she lost her temper, but never cried. But she was crying now. "Who DID this to you? I'll kill him-"  
"Mr Vault. He said that if I told anyone, he'd come after you,"   
"Is this the first time?"  
"He does it everytime I go by him."  
"Oh, Kazooie..." He held hugged her tight to him as if to protect her, but she drew away.   
"He says I'm going to a "finishing school". I'll have to marry the perfumed rat when I come out. And in the morning, Mom will take away my kazoo," said Kazooie in short, sad sentences. Traz held her tightly, and watched her black eye. "Lemme get  
something for your eye-"  
"No. I can take care of it,"  
"Lemme just-"  
"leave me alone!!!!" Traz stepped back in shock, and left the room. Kazooie hid her face and let the tears fall down her wings. When Traz returned, he had an ice pack, a   
cloth and a bottle of medicine.  
"I know you hate me, but..." started Traz.  
"No... I don't hate you... I just..."said Kazooie.  
"It's ok, I know. Let me rub this on your back," Traz gave Kazooie the ice pack to hold on her eye and poured some of the medicine on the cloth. He dabbed gently, trying not to let his own tears fall on her raw back. "Why didn't you tell mom?"  
"I tried, she wouldn't listen.."   
Kazooie got up and sighed. Traz held her wing. "I'll help you, Kazooie, nomatter what,"  
"Thanks, Traz," Traz went to his nest and lay down, staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep. Kazooie did the same. Traz was suddenly woken up by a strong premonition that something was wrong. He saw Kazooie sitting near a stick and a square piece of cloth, which were lain out on the floor. On it sat many of Kazooie's belongings among other things: a brush, a beakbrush, some soap, some money, a few assorted berries and seeds in a container, her favourite multi-coloured crystal rock, and the book on which was written in gold letters, "The Kazoo". She had tears in her eyes, and lastly, she held up the beautiful silver kazoo. "Kazooie?"  
"Go away, Traz,"   
"You're gonna run away, aren't you?"  
"Traz... I don't have any choice,"  
"I thought we were gonna talk things out!!!" shouted Traz.  
"Shh... you'll wake everybody. Listen, do ya think it'll make any   
difference? He'll do worse, to me and maybe even you or Mom. So I have to   
leave," said Kazooie. Traz's tears fell freely.   
"I guess... I'm sorry. Will I ever see you again?"  
"I don't know..." Kazooie's tears fell freely also, now. "Probably n-not,"   
"Promise me that you'll write," whispered Traz.  
"I promise, a letter every day," said Kazooie. Traz smiled at his sister's exaggeration.   
"I'll be happy with one a week... or at least a month..."  
"Deal!"   
"Since th-this might be the last time-" his voice broke; he could hardly bear to say it,  
"the last time I see you, I want you to have something," He brought out his best pen. It was a dark red one, with beautiful prints on it. An expensive pen, it was the only one he had. They had found it in the cave on another adventure in the cave, one of the best. "Can't write without a pen, right?" he said. Kazooie in turn brought out her favourite rock. "Use this to hold down those crazy drawings of yours," They exchanged the gifts with many tears. Kazooie placed the pen next to her kazoo. Then she knotted the cloth so that it made a sac with her things inside, and pushed the stick through. She went up to an open window, and with one last glance at Traz, flew through the window eastwards.  
  
  
  
  
PART 2: Banjo and Kazooie  
  
Place: Varying  
Time: Just before November  
  
  
  
Kazooie flew as fast as she could, trying to get as far from her home as possible before the sun rose, and she was at risk from being recognized. Kazooie flew all night until morning, when exhaustion forced her to land. Not really caring about her surroundings, she fell asleep.  
Much later, Kazooie realized that she had fulfilled her mission: to go to a place where no one knew her. But now, she was lost. She had chosen to go east because she could see the sea. But now she couldn't, not from where she was, and her wings hurt too much to fly. Kazooie walked in no particular direction, her concern no longer about where she was going, as long as she was going somewhere. Her long trek to wherever was far from over, and that was too obvious hours later. She sat down and tried to look around her to get a sense of direction, but everywhere was completely strange territory. "So much for a good start... I wonder what's happening at home right   
now..." thought Kazooie.  
  
~Back at home~   
"NOOO!!!!" howled Nansoo. "My baby is gone!!! She's off by herself!!! Why would she run away?" Nansoo wondered.  
"I don't know..." said Kardle, now nineteen. He sighed and tried to comfort his mother. All of the teens were comforting Nansoo (Trazooie had to work), hearing that the youngest had disappeared during the night. On the nest where she slept was a note:  
  
Dear Everybody,  
It's not your fault that I am running away, but for reasons of my own.   
Beware of $greed$.   
Kazooie the Breegull.  
  
Mr Vault suddenly entered. "I came as quickly as I could. I told you that that girl needed help. If you'd sent her with me when I asked, she would've been safe in a wonderful little school. Traz turned red with anger. How dare he blame Trazooie and Nansoo. "That must be it... but running away? Why would she?" wondered Nansoo.  
"Why not ask Mr Vault?" growled Traz.  
"What?" asked Nansoo, confused, "What would he know?"  
"He's the one who caused her to run away!!!!!" spat Traz.  
"Now calm down, I know you liked your sister, but she was a reckless, violent child who-" said Mr Vault, but he was stopped by the fact that Traz had thrown himself on the man. "HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT, YOU @#$^$%^!!!"  
Kardle had to hold the breegull down. "DID YOU LIKE IT WHEN YOU USED TO BEAT HER UP? HUH?!?! OR HOW ABOUT WHEN YOU SLICED UP HER BACK-DID  
YOU LIKE IT?!?!?!"  
Nansoo stared at Mr Vault. "You didn't..."  
"I have no idea what he is talking about," said Mr Vault, almost amused.   
"Just cool down, Traz, we'll find her and straighten things out," said Kardle.  
"You were right, Kazooie... It didn't make a difference," thought Traz unhappily, "I can't believe you were right."  
  
  
~Deep in the jungle~  
Kazooie had been walking for what felt like days. She finally sat down to rest and eat what she could. As she nibbled her food, she watched the sky. It was light blue,  
telling her that it was afternoon, now. Kazooie sighed. The sounds of a river of some  
sort made her realize that she was thirsty. Carrying her belongings with her, she flew to the stream to get a drink and wash herself in the cool water. It only then occurred to her the strange, new freedom she now had. She could go wherever she wanted- who  
would stop her? Swim as she liked, and no one would or could tell her not to. It was great, and so unexpected.   
That night, Kazooie slept in a tree. She just perched up there with her things and slept. Morning came and evening came, the second day. Not much happened, all Kazooie did was walk.   
  
~Many days later~  
Kazooie groaned. She had left the familiar part of the jungle completely, now. She had run out of food a day ago and she could not see any plants she knew. She had no idea which plants and berries were good, and which were poisonous. Eating them  
would be taking a huge gamble on her life, but she had to eat something. Kazooie  
walked on and tried not to think of her stomach too much. Day after day, she walked aimlessly, on and on, eating the few berries she found. Kazooie began to get skinny (even more skinny than she is!!!), and weak. Unless she found something soon, she   
was going to die.  
Kazooie, luckily, come upon a banana tree. She flew up and picked them, eating as much as she dared, and stuffing the rest into her sac. She felt slightly stronger, and more likely to survive. Another day passed. Kazooie came apon a small shop which was all alone in the middle of nowhere. After buying something to eat, she looked around. There, right next to the shop, was a horse and cart. The horse didn't see her slip in the cart as he got ready to pull it. Kazooie curled up among pumpkins,   
lettuce and many other things and fell fast asleep.  
When Kazooie awoke, it was night-time and the cart had stopped. She was now in a completely different place, and she tried to sneak out unnoticed. But the horse spotted her, shouting at her, "Stop playing around there!!! Get out!!!!"  
"Ah, don't get your reigns in a twist, bonnet boy!" said Kazooie.(She was referring to the hat he wore on his head.)Then she ran off as fast as she could. Kazooie could see lights! And where there were lights, there were people! The chances of anyone knowing her were down to nill because she was so far from home! It was perfect! Kazooie walked towards the village. If she couldn't stay, she might as well stock up on things she needed.  
In the morning, she bought some food with her money. But she soon realized that she didn't have much! In a few days, the money was gone, and she had little food. "Now what?" wondered Kazooie one night. She looked around. There was a small cottage right by her, and it might have some money in it... The person wasn't likely to give her any, though. Kleptooie had taught her some stealing moves once, and it seemed that she would now have to use them. Kazooie snuck over to the house, and climbed through an open window. It was late; everyone would be sleeping right now. Kazooie snuck into the bedroom. On a dresser was a purse, with money in it! Kazooie opened it and took some 5 dollar notes, and placed them in her bag. That was how she would make a living for the next few days, as a thief!  
But as a thief, she had a few close calls. One night, she had tripped over a toy, and the owners of the house had woken. It seemed that one had a gun! A few gunshots  
rang out- Kazooie had never flown so fast in her life! She was safe, just badly shaken. But she was trying to figure out if she should stay, or move on. No, she'd move on. Sooner or later, someone would spot her as a thief, and she really would be in jeopardy! But before she left, she had to write the letter she had promised to her  
brother:  
Dear Traz,  
Yes I'm still alive. Even though you can't answer, how is everyone? I really miss you, but I'm ok. I've found a village! I'm writing to you and sending them through the local post office. I know you don't like it, but I've stolen a few times. Nearly got my head shot off, too! Other than that, Nothing new. I'll be writing!  
Your Sis,  
Kazooie.  
Suddenly, memories of her brother come flooding back. She was writing with HIS pen, afterall, and they had found it in the same dark cave that they had explored when they found her kazoo. The day returned to her mind...  
_"Hey, Kaz! Gotta catch up!"  
"Oh yeah? Just you wait!" The two mischievous kids flew off into the forest, intertwining between the trees. Finally, they shot up into the air, and down into a flock of geese.  
"EEEEEK!!"  
"Sorry!"  
"Outta the way, honkers!"  
"*sigh* Traz and Kaz are on the loose again." Kazooie sped forward. They both knew the target: a dark, eerie cave which was the horror of their parents and the wonder of themselves. As they entered the dark cave, Kazooie turned to Traz. "Flashlights?"  
"Check," he said, and handed his sister a flashlight. Shining it around therough walls of the cave, Traz's flashlight shone on something dark red and shiny on a small niche in the cave-wall. "Kaz! Look!" He pulled it out. "A..."  
"What is it?"  
"A pen! Who's getting it?"  
"You keep it Traz. You can write better."  
"Thanks, sis..."  
_The breegull sighed and entered a stationary shops where she bought an envelope and stamps, placed her letter in the envelope and licked the glue to close it. Now all she had to do was mail it. But as Kazooie was stepping out of the shop, she was suddenly knocked over by a bear about her age. "HEY!!! Watch were ya goin' fuzz face!" shouted Kazooie. Kazooie's belongings were scattered all over the road, now, and she sighed and picked them up. "I'm sorry, lemme help," said the bear. The bear was wearing yellow pants, a blue backpack and a tooth on a necklace around his neck. "Hey! Do you play this?" asked the young bear, holding the kazoo.  
"Gimme!!!"  
"Sorry. Well do you?"  
"Do I do what, Furry,"  
"Play the kazoo,"  
"Who wants to know?"  
"I'm entering the Annual Duo Talent Show, but my partner is sick, so I   
don't have anyone to team up with," said the bear. "I was wondering   
if-"  
"I would team up with you? What's in it for me, Teddy Bear?"  
"First prize is two free sundaes at The Fudgsickle,"  
"And if we don't win?"  
"Then... then I'll treat you!"  
"Ok..." said Kazooie. She took out her kazoo. "Hey! What's your name?" asked the bear. "I'm Banjo,"  
"I'm... uh... Tooie!"   
"Ok, Tooie, let's go!" After signing up, they spent the whole day practising. They sounded very good together, actually. "Where did you learn to play, the kazoo, Tooie?"  
"I taught myself," said Kazooie.  
They played all morning, into the afternoon, when the talent show was to take place. Banjo played the banjo and Kazooie played the kazoo to a lively song. After all the acts, a dog read the winners. "It was a close call, but the winners are.... Banjo and Tooie!!!!"  
"YAHOO!!!" cried Banjo and Kazooie. At The Fudgsickle, they ate their sundaes and talked. "Wow... I can't believe that you joined the circus, Tooie!" said Banjo.   
"Yeah," said Kazooie, "It was cool. But then I ran away and became shop assistant...." Kazooie didn't dare give her real past or name to Banjo, partly because she was ashamed of it, and partly because it was too personal to tell to a stranger. After they had finished their sundaes, they split up and went their separate ways.  
That night, it began to snow. Kazooie had never seem snow in the jungle, and she almost thought that the world was ending! The snow was cold, and she wasn't accustomed to cold and she was shivering, but Kazooie continued flying. She passed a huge... cave in the shape of a huge hag's head, in which the entrance was the mouth. A broken bridge led from it to the top of a spiral mountain. A river went all around the mountain, where it collected at the bottom of a waterfall, although the river was now   
covered in ice. She passed a quarry with huge rocks stood in a semi-circle. And in the distance, she could make out a house with open windows. There were no lights on in the house, and it was late. The cottage seemed a perfect target.   
Kazooie climbed through the open window... and almost bumped into Banjo, who had gone to the fridge to get a midnight snack. He turned on a flashlight in the intruder's face... to reveal a breegull's face. "Hey! It's you!" he said in amazement. Kazooie immediately turned and ran, but Banjo grabbed her wing. "Lemme go!!!!" She turned and pecked his hand, and Banjo let go in shock. Kazooie ran out of the house, and he chased her. "WAIT!!!! No, stop!" he shouted, but Kazooie was out the door and in the air already. Banjo sighed, and was startled by the entrance of Tooty, his little sister. "What's wrong, Banjo?"  
"Tooie... That breegull... was here!!!" panted Banjo. But she was gone, now, so there was nothing he could do about it. Having being so badly shocked, Banjo couldn't sleep so he listened to the radio. An hour later, the tune that he was listening to was rudely cut off."We interrupt this program to bring you an important weather update," said the radio. "A very dangerous blizzard has come up. Please do not leave your house unless it's an emergency. Thank you."   
"Oh," said Banjo. "I wonder what happend to that bir-" Banjo gasped. Tooie! She was still out there! Tooie couldn't have made it to where she was going already and she had no winter clothes! She would freeze! Banjo took up as many coats as he could carry, left a note for Tooty and left to look for her.  
  
Kazooie was shivering severely. Now what?! The snow was bitter cold, and she couldn't fly anymore. Kazooie walked on and on. Her feet were blue, her wings frozen. She had no idea where she was going, as the blizzard made it impossible to see more than a foot ahead. The snow covered the river, so that she didn't see it. As she stepped on it, her weight broke the ice and she fell in. "AHHH!!!!" she screamed as she plunged into the freezing cold water. The ice was extremely slippery, and it was impossible to climb out. The water was actually so cold it was burning her! She swallowed ice cold water, which cooled her insides. Her bundle was still sitting in the ice as it's owner struggled to keep above the water. Kazooie managed to grabbed on the stick, which was stuck in another small hole in the ice, and pull herself out. But she was suffering from hypothermia and her legs were so frostbitten, she couldn't walk on them. She dragged herself and her stuff across the ice, and got onto land. Exhausted and frozen, she collapsed, unconscious.   
"TOOOIIIE!!!" shouted Banjo. He looked around some more . "TOOOOIIIIIIE!!!"  
An hour later, he still couldn't find Tooie. "Maybe she did get home," thought Banjo, "Maybe- Tooie!" Banjo saw a red figure lying in the snow and it was Tooie! "TOOIE!!!" Banjo cried. "Are you ok?" he asked, holding her frozen body. Taking several blankets, he wrapped the breegull in them and held her to his chest to keep her warm. She was so cold, even through the blankets, he felt like he was hugging an ice cube. As he took her makeshift sac, a paper fell out. After reading it, Banjo realized that it was a letter written by Tooie, for it was her handwriting. But it was signed Kazooie. Banjo pondered this as he walked, and finally came to the conclusion that "Tooie" was really Kazooie and he had been lied to. But why would she? Didn't she trust him? Maybe not, afterall, they had only just met. Who exactly WAS she anyway. Maybe she was really an escaped convict, or... But convict or not, she was his friend for now, and he had to help her.  
  
  
Tooty waited and waited and waited. She had got up to go to the bathroom, and found a note hanging by the door. She couldn't read all that well yet, but from what she could understand, Banjo had gone somewhere and was coming back. She had the feeling that it had something to do with Tooie. But she had been waiting for hours now, Banjo still wasn't in sight. But wait a minute. Something was slowly battling the wind and trudging towards the house! It was Banjo... but what was he holding? Tooty waited   
impatiently for him to get to the house. "What happend, Banjo? Why did you go away?"   
Banjo just showed her the breegull. He laid Kazooie down in front of the fire, and began to warm some water in a huge kettle. When it was hot enough, he poured some in a strong water-tight bag and placed it on Kazooie. Kazooie was just barely breathing, and Banjo had to work fast if he really hoped to save her.   
Looking after her, he noticed some things about her that he had missed on their first encounter, things that were strange about her. He noticed that her bones stuck out all over, like she had been starving. He also noticed the way she looked- unhealthy and maybe even weak. Maybe that was why she had helped him win that talent show, because she was desperate. She had several scratches all over her, but then again, she might have gotten them during the time she was in the blizzard. Kazooie had lived a really rough life, he decided. "How is Tooie doing?" asked Tooty.  
"Her name is Kazooie. All her stuff says Kazooie on them," said Banjo.  
"So why would she say that her name is Tooie?"   
"I don't know,"  
"Will To- I mean, will Kazooie be all right?"  
"I don't know that, either," said Banjo.   
Everyday, Banjo kept a solemn watch over Kazooie, never leaving her. Sometimes, he fell asleep, as bears normally hibernate in the winter, but somehow, he always awoke. He had just dozed off when a high-pitched voice said, "Banjo! Kazooie is waking up!!!"  
"I'm awake! I'm awake!"cried Banjo, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Sure enough the breegull groaned and opened her eyes.  
When Kazooie woke, she found two bears looking over her. Startled, she tried to fight, but found herself too weak to. "It's all right, I'm Banjo... remember me?" said the bear. Banjo... the bear that she had played her kazoo with at that talent show. She tried to sit up, but her whole battered body had other plans. She had to lie down, immediately. "What am I doing here?" she wondered.  
"You ran away and got lost in the blizzard. You nearly froze to death- we didn't know if you were going to make it." said Banjo  
"Jeez," muttered Kazooie. "How long was I asleep?"  
"You were asleep for nearly a whoooole week!" said Tooty.  
Kazooie sneezed. And sneezed. And sneezed... "I'm not surprised that you have a cold, Kazooie. Drink this. It's hot chocolate," said Banjo. Kazooie tried to remember what her fake name had been, but she couldn't. "It's not Kazooie! It's...ummm..."  
"You don't have to lie about it, we all know that's your real name, now," said Tooty. "What we wanna know is why you had to lie about it,"  
"Tooty!" said Banjo. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to,"  
"Good, Furry and Little Furry (cough!)" said Kazooie. Banjo only stared at her.  
Kazooie looked uneasily at the white snow which seemed to increase with each second. "I wonder when I can leave..." she wondered.   
"Leave?!" asked Banjo. "Whaddya mean 'leave'?! Why don't you stay here?"  
"You mean until this blizzard goes away?" asked Kazooie.  
"No. I mean forever! Why don't you stay here, Kazooie? I don't think you have any home,"  
"What is that supposed to mean, Tall, Brown and Stupid?!" cried Kazooie.   
"I read your letter. You wander all around the place, and you steal!"   
"And you don't mind your own business!" Banjo ignored her.  
"Why don't ya stay here, Kazooie? It's better than starving to death!"  
Kazooie looked at Banjo. "All those who want Kazooie to stay, say 'aye'!" shouted Banjo. "Aye!" said Banjo and Tooty.  
"Weeeeell... ok. You can't last without me, anyway," said Kazooie. Banjo and Tooty cheered.   
So Kazooie made the house her permanent residence, and soon became best friends with Banjo, staying in the backpack that Banjo carried. But of course, this story is not over yet.  
  
  
  
PART 3: Trouble returns  
Place: Spiral Mountain  
Time: Um.... a year after PART 2?  
  
Kazooie had been living with Banjo and his sister for a year. They were best friends, and wherever one went, the other was never far behind. But Kazooie spent most of her time inside of Banjo's backpack, anyway. But sometimes, Kazooie disappeared and hid. She never forgot the family she had had to leave behind, and kept writing her monthly letters. But she wrote them in private, never letting anyone see her, or the tears she cried when she thought about it. Desperately wanting to get a letter from Traz, she sent her new address. She couldn't see what trouble it would cause...  
One day, there was a knock on the door. "Hey Kazooie! There is some breegull at the door! He says his name is Traz-" Tooty didn't get the chance to finish because a red hurricane rushed down the stairs. "TRAZ?!?!?! Is that YOU?!?!"  
"KAZOOIE!!!!" The two breegulls hugged and laughed. Banjo simply watched them in confusion. "This is my bro, my homey!" explained Kazooie.   
"I never thought I would see you again!!!" said Traz.  
"Hey, Traz! So how... how did you find me???"  
"I followed the address you sent!!"  
"What brings you around this dump?" asked Kazooie. Traz stopped smiling. He grabbed Kazooie's shoulders and held her. "I had to warn you... Mr Vault! (Kazooie turned pale) He found the address! He might be here any day, now! I was so scared that I would be too late!" shouted Traz. "And you were right," he whispered, "No one did believe me and they won't believe you, either," Banjo looked at Kazooie. She had the look of someone whose painful memories were coming back to haunt her. "What are you guys talking about? Who's Mr Vault? What's he want with Kazooie?"  
Banjo was ignored for the moment, but he soon realized what was happening. "I found out some stuff, too. Mom and Dad owed Mr Vault money, and lots of it. But when he found out that Mom was hatching, he decided to cancel the debts cause he said that they 'needed the money for themselves'," rushed Traz. He took a deep breath and continued. "When you were about to be born, he made Mom and Dad sign a contract that said that the first girl they had had to marry the first boy he had. Then   
you and the Stuffed Pig were born, and you know the rest,"  
"So you didn't wanna marry Mr Pig and you ran away," said Tooty, simply.  
"If only it were that simple" thought Kazooie.   
"What can we do to help?" asked Banjo. Kazooie fluffed herself up.  
"If they come, I'm not here," said Kazooie. Traz looked into Banjo's eyes.   
"If you tell anyone that she's here, I'll kill you," he growled.  
"I trust him Traz, he won't tell," said Kazooie. "But if he finds out I'mhere, I ain't goin'. Nothing's gonna make me leave here,"  
Traz spent the night perched up on the window, as a guard. Kazooie was perched up beside him. That night, Traz saw them coming. "Wake up, everybody! The Pig is in the corn!" he trilled.  
"Say what?" said Banjo.  
"That means the enemy's arrived, Furball!" said Kazooie. Kazooie and Traz hid in the backpack. They could hear Mr Vault coming. Mr Vault trooped into the room but, Nansoo and Trazooie waited outside. "Have you seen these breegulls?" he asked, holding Kazooie's and Traz's pictures. They have gone missing, one last year and one just recently. We believe they may be here." he said. An army of bodyguards surrounded Mr Vault. There must have been twenty of them! Banjo gulped. This could get dangerous...  
"I haven't seen anybody looking like that. Maybe you should check somewhere else," he explained. Tooty came up next to him. "Go away, Tooty," he said.   
"But-"  
"Tooty!"  
"Yes, Banjo," she said, but she still hid from sight and watched.   
"Oh.. you have a little sister," said Mr Vault.  
"Yeah..."  
"I bet you love your sister... You wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her, would you?"   
"What's that supposed to mean? No breegulls have come around here," said Banjo, cautiously. "Maybe you should leave, it's late,"   
"Look," said Mr Vault, "can you imagine two lost children, wandering around, cold, hungry? Do something good and tell us what you know about their disappearance,"   
"I know that I want to kick your butt," thought Banjo, but he said nothing.  
"Maybe we should check out your house, just to make sure that you didn't miss any clues. See... we have a hint that says you're keeping her here. So we can't let you miss any clues, now can we?" said Mr Vault.   
"Ok, maybe Tooty and I should just leave so you can look,"Mr Vault's guards blocked the door. "You don't go anywhere! Sit down... there's no hurry," Tooty sat next to Banjo as Mr Vault checked. Kazooie and Traz wondered if their hearts beating like two loud drums would give them away.   
A while later, the guards assembled at the door. "Nothing found, sir," they said. Kazooie was glad that everything she had was inside the backpack with them. But suddenly, a man came back with one red feather. "Err... we have a pillow stuffed with feathers," said Banjo.   
Mr Vault stared at Banjo. "Hey... what's in that backpack?" Banjo nearly wet himself. "Just books, CDs, my walkman-"  
"Mind if we take a look? Just to be safe..."  
Kazooie felt herself break into a cold sweat. "We won't break anything, we promise," grinned Mr Vault, "Now open it!!! Or else..." he snarled. Banjo could hardly believe that Kazooie and this maniac belonged to the same species. There were several different kinds of animals who were his bodyguards: crocodiles, goats, hyenas and some huge goblin-looking things....Most of the bodyguards, however, were different birds, but few   
were breegulls, or any other bird with a good reputation as a species (think vultures)... it would be suicide to fight them... but he had already done things that seemed like suicide... and he was still alive, right?  
Banjo said to Tooty, "Put on the backpack so I can look in it, Tooty," Tooty was familiar with this type of trick, and the two breegulls caught on immediately. Tooty put it on and faced Mr Vault. Suddenly, Banjo picked her up and sent her flying through the window. The breegulls took to flight, sweeping Tooty up into the air with them. "Fly for it, you guys!!!" Banjo shouted. Mr Vault approached Banjo with a grim look on his face as   
Kazooie, Traz and Tooty disappeared into the distance. "Bad move, bear. Now you wouldn't happen to know where they're headed?"  
Two huge Goblin-things pinned Banjo down instantly. They dragged him outside, infront of Kazooie and Traz's parents. "He knows where they are, but he won't tell us. He keeps saying that they might not be alive when we find them, so we have got to get it out of him before anybody is hurt," lied Mr Vault. Banjo had to admit, he lied like an expert. But then again, he probably had alot of practice. "That's a lie!! I-" but Banjo was thrown in the dirt before he could finish. "He looks so young! Are you sure that you're not treating him a little harshly? He's hardly older than-" said Nansoo.  
"He's violent, Nansoo. What kind of mind tears young breegulls from their families, threatening their lives? A sick one, that's what!!!"  
"You mean like yours?" thought Banjo. He spat dirt and... blood? Darn. he'd bitten his tongue. But that wasn't what was on his mind right then. Where were Tooty, Kazooie and Traz? Were they safe?  
"BANJO!!!!" cried Kazooie. "He's with Monsieur le Jackass and The Million Dollar Pain right now!" Tooty looked around, nervously. Her brother was in the hands of the badguys... and it was time for a rescue to be planned.   
Banjo looked up from the hard ground, where he had spent the night locked up in a cage. Finally, somebody came towards him- Mr Vault. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" he asked sarcastically. "Now down to business.Do you or don't you know where Kazooie and Trazooie Jr are?"  
"I have no clue where they are," said Banjo solemnly. It was the truth, partially. He had no clue where they were, but there were many hiding places which came to mind. "Now don't lie! We don't want anything bad to happen, do we? So where could they be? Any clues?"  
"Well, You might try the caves by the waterfall, the hollow tree in the forest, the..." thought Banjo. But what he said was "Nope. Not a clue," Mr Vault looked impatiently at the bear. He rocked the cage in anger several times and stared at Banjo. "I'm so sorry you have to be so uncooperative. But not for long..."  
Banjo had fallen asleep, but as he slept, he thought. "Maybe it isn't so bad to tell. Who is her family anyway, him or me? Besides, they have a contract and-" Banjo suddenly jolted from sleep and the headphones for his walkman fell from his ears. That was weird. He didn't remember putting them on... He listened to the sound coming from the walkman: "...and we have only Kazooie's best interests at heart. Afterall, she should be with her family, not..." So that was the game. They were trying to brainwash him! Banjo shook his head to clear it and to shake away the terrible effects of the attempted brain-washing, then he threw the CD in the walkman as far as he could. "Well, well. I suppose your shock has spoiled everything. What a pity. I suppose we'll just have to try something else, now, won't we?" asked Mr Vault. Banjo sat down and waited, feeling slightly nervous.   
Kazooie and Traz had spent the entire day searching for where they had taken Banjo. All that they found, however, was a note reading,  
  
I want Kazooie. I'll get very mad if you don't come, so come drop in. Francis will be so disappointed if you don't. We have relocated to a newborn cave by the waterfall.  
I think you know who it is.  
  
Kazooie took a deep breath and tore up the note. "Any clues?" asked Traz.   
"We might try the waterfall one more time," replied Kazooie. Tooty peeked out from the backpack where she was hiding. "Have you found Banjo?"   
"We have something," said Traz. They flew towards the waterfall in good speed, and Kazooie tried to figure out what cave was there. Then an idea struck her. She swam under the water, and looked. There was the underwater entrance to the cave. Kazooie came up for air. "I've found it! Come on!"   
"Hold your breath, Tooty," warned Traz as he dived.  
Kazooie smiled. "Race ya!"  
"You're on!"Traz and Kazooie rushed onwards, and ended up at almost the same time at the other side of the tunnel. They tred carefully. Traz suddenly stopped, and pointed down. Right infront of him was a wire. Kazooie stepped over it and so did Traz. They could hear voices. They were almost there.  
Mr Vault watched the fire with a certain joy, for in the fire were many irons, left there to get hot. "I wonder if you realize exactly what is to become of you, bear. Do you? Consider this just a taste of what will happen should you refuse to talk further," he growled. Banjo struggled. Being chained to a wall wasn't his idea of comfort, but then again, neither was being burned with a red-hot iron. He said nothing; he had nothing to   
say. Mr Vault took out one red-hot iron, and smiled. He held it so close to Banjo that his fur was singeing. Banjo closed his eyes and waited to feel the pain that would be coming soon.... WHAP!>The iron was suddenly stuck it the far side of the cave. Kazooie, having rammed the iron with her beak with all her might, flew over Mr Vault. "Ah! You came! Guards! Don't let her escape!"   
Traz swooped down and dragged the keys from an unsuspecting guard. Then, he flew over to Banjo and unchained him. "Where's Kazooie?" asked Banjo.  
"I saw her and Vault's goons go this way!" answered Traz.   
Kazooie flew into a corner. No place to go, now. It was time to fight. Kazooie used her beak and her clawed feet as weapons many times,but she was sorely outnumbered, and each guard was much bigger than she was.She was tired, bruised and the guards weren't going to leave anytime soon. Exhausted, she allowed someone to push a needle into her back, then she collapsed. Mr Vault shook his head. "She is only a girl, but she fights with a vengeance. This could be dangerous if she is to marry Francis. But anything I do to change that will soon show itself. But if Kazooie were   
dead..."   
When Traz entered the room, he stopped. Kazooie was nowhere in sight. "KAZOOIE!!!!! Sis!!!! Are you ok?" Banjo looked around.  
"Hey! Here's a feather!"   
"Wait! Shhhh. Listen. Do you hear something?" whispered Traz.  
"Yeah... What is it?" They listened to someone talking, and soon figured out whom it was: Mr Vault.  
"So listen, Francis. This shot will not wear off for two days. In that time, I will make Kazooie's parents believe that she has been killed by the bear. Then, we take Kazooie away, and she wakes up in a few hours time. You will marry her then,"  
"And I get to make her miserable, right? 'Cause boys are better than girls! But I want to do it NOW!!! Where's my candy?" A nervous voice answered,   
"W-w-we c-couldn't g-get any."  
"I WANT CANDY NOW!!!!" screamed Francis.  
"And he is how old?" whispered Banjo.  
"Would you believe fourteen?"  
"No. Four months, maybe,"  
Trazooie watched the motionless body of his daughter. Just out of sight, Traz and Banjo hid. "I have to go to my parents for a while, I'll be back," whispered Traz. Banjo nodded. He had his own story, having being orphaned earlier in his life, but he didn't say anything. Traz walked up to his parents and watched Kazooie. She really did look dead. But he knew that in less than forty-eight hours, she would be as alive as ever. Trazooie hugged his sobbing wife. Kazooie was dead, and why? Who knew. Nansoo just sobbed and hid her face. She couldn't bear to look at the "dead" breegull. Traz walked slowly next to his parents. "TRAZ!!!" shouted Nansoo. "Traz, you're alive! I'm so sorry... Kazooie's dead," she sobbed.  
"Kazooie's not dead. She's just asleep," said Traz.  
"Yes. No one is ever truly dead, just asleep," said Mr Vault. Traz felt sick.   
"NO!!!! She really is alive!"  
Nansoo only sobbed harder. Her eyes were red from lack of sleep and crying. "Don't do this, Traz. Your mother is taking this hard," said Trazooie. Traz stopped talking, then said "I'm sorry, Mom. But she's not dead," Mr Vault came next to him. "Yes, it is sad when one so-" Traz flew at him with a vengeance, honestly wanting to kill him. "Stop it, Traz!!!!" shouted Trazooie. He lifted Traz off of Mr Vault, who by now had many scratches. "He should spend some time alone, after his loss," said Mr Vault. Traz suddenly imagined grabbing that neck and squeezing it as hard as he could, watching as the evil bird choked to death. Traz realized that he had to wait until it was the best time. Not now.  
Banjo and Tooty watched Traz for a long, long time. He didn't leave his mother or his father. Banjo could tell that the two breegulls were their parents. Kazooie and Traz took after their father, he could see. They had his green eyes.   
Traz stayed with his parents, and Banjo stayed in hiding. But the time when Kazooie would wake up was coming quickly. They had to act soon. Banjo listened to Mr Vault talking: "...Kazooie is in the the casket. We'll take it to the jungle, and meet up there. We don't have much time. Only a half hour," A half hour! Banjo had to act fast, then! He ran to where Traz was. But he realized that he couldn't reach Traz without being seen. Now what. Something ran over his foot and he jumped. A small voice cried, "What're ya trying ta do, squash me?! I'm Slither the Lizard and you're a hulking balooka!"  
"Sorry, Mr Lizard," said Banjo. "Hey! Could you give a message to a red-crested breegull named Traz without being seen?"  
"I suppose... why should I?"  
"Err... please?"  
"I'll tell you what. I used to live here ALONE!!! Now there's all these people! I would let them have it, but you wanna know why I can't?!"  
"Ummmm... why?"  
"'Cause I CAN'T LEAVE!!! These balookas went and blasted a hole right in the wall! Now the passage is flooded, and it's too far for me ta swim!!! If I promise to deliver your message, will you help me escape?"  
"Sure, Mr Lizard!"  
"Alright, bear. What's the message?"  
"Tell Traz that they're taking Kazooie soon, and bring him here, it's important!"   
"May I ask who's Kazooie? And where are they taking her, and who's they?"  
"Hey!"  
"Sooory. Just curious,"  
"And ask him about Tooty!"  
"Alright, alright! Wait here!" Slither ran off into the distance.   
Traz waited impatiently inside of a "room" in the cave. It was his parents' room and it was decorated very nicely with a bed, a chair and a mat. But Traz hated the decor because it reminded him of Mr Vault, full of pretence and treachery. Suddenly a small green lizard ran up his leg. Startled, he jumped. "HEY!!" said Slither in a small voice. "Just keep still, you! Are you Traz?"  
"Yeah."  
"A bear sez that they're taking Kazooie soon! He also sez to ask you if Tooty is Ok!"  
"Tell Banjo that Tooty is fine, she's with me,"  
"Wait! Come with me!" Traz took Tooty in his wing, jumped up and followed   
Slither.  
Slither used every back passage and tunnel to lead Traz to Banjo. "How did you know that all these passages were here?" asked Traz.  
"Those balookas! They just come here and they feel that they know every nook and cranny here!" muttered Slither. Finally, Traz saw Banjo.  
"Are they taking Kazooie that soon?" he asked.   
"Yeah! In fact she might already be gone!! I heard them!!"  
"Then let's go!!"   
"Hey! Where's Tooty?" Traz gave a sleeping Tooty to Banjo.  
"Wake up, Tooty!" said Banjo.  
"YAWN> I must have exchanged places with you, Banjo!" she whispered.  
Banjo and Traz snuck into the room. The box which had contained Kazooie was gone. "Oh no! She's already gone!" cried Traz.   
"Who's gone?" asked Slither.  
"Where's Kazooie, Banjo?" asked Tooty.   
"Are you looking for a big box?" asked Slither. "'Cause I saw one," Everyone stared at Slither.  
"WHERE!!!!" Everyone asked at once.  
"Follow me!" Slither lead them right to where he had last seen the box. It was still there, only now, a loud banging was coming from it. "LEMME OUT *#&$%$#$%%&#^@%@@%^^!!!!!!"   
"It's Kazooie!" whispered Traz.   
"Okay, we leave with her and meet in the jungle,"  
"Where're the man and woman?"  
"They're conveniently out of the way," said Mr Vault. Traz gasped.   
Kazooie banged and cursed as much as possible. She had woken up inside of a box, and wanted out. "HEY!!! I CAN'T @#&*%$% BREATHE IN HERE!!! BANG!!!>"  
Mr Vault's guards picked up the box and carried it. "Ok, when we get out, light the dynamite! We're blowing up this place! Who'll notice that a few birds and a bear are gone?" he laughed evilly. Traz looked angrily at Mr Vault.   
"Banjo! You help Kazooie, the lizard and I are going for Mom and Dad!"  
"Let's make hay while the sun shines, Kiddo!" said Slither. He ran off into the cave with Traz just behind him. For a small lizard, he could run!   
Banjo watched Tooty. "You stay here, Tooty, don't come 'till I tell you!" Tooty nodded. With that settled he ran towards the men, who were carrying Kazooie. "Hey... uh... you smell!!!" Banjo shouted. Darn. Kazooie was better at these insults than he was. "Hey!!! It's that bear! GET HIM!!!!"   
"Uh oh..." said Banjo. Suddenly, Tooty appeared from nowhere and grabbed a hyena's leg. The hyena kicked jumped, but Tooty was holding on to the keys on his belt, now. The keys suddenly flew off, and Tooty went flying! She landed hard on the ground.  
"OUCH!"   
"Hey! That bear has the keys! GET HER!!!!" Mr Vault suddenly appeared. "Well, get them!!!" he shouted. A guard suddenly held the box where Kazooie was banging and hoisted it into the air. The other guard ran towards Tooty. Banjo tackled the guard and he dropped the box. "OW!!!! WATCH IT, @#$%$$%@!!!!" shouted Kazooie as she was slammed into the ground. Banjo stood on top of the box. Tooty,  
being cornered, threw the keys to   
Banjo. "Catch, Banjo!!!" she shouted.  
"Got 'em! Now which one opens this stupid box?"  
"BANJO?!?! Is that you?!?! LEMME OUT OF HERE!!!!!"  
"Keep your feathers on, I'm coming!!!" said Banjo, fumbling with the keys. He tried each one, and was knocked off of the box by a guard. The box and Banjo were sent tumbling into a wall. "HEY!!! OWWW!!" said Kazooie, rolling into the wall.  
"Come right this way, step lively, people!!!" announced Slither. Traz had found his parents locked in a cage in a part of the cave. But not being that smart, Mr Vault's guard had left the key hanging from a stick near the ceiling. Traz had flown up and gotten and let his parents out. Now, they were running towards the opening of the cave, led by Slither. "Come on, we ain't got all day, people, let's put some step in them legs!!!!" Slither was quite a lively lizard, but then again, they had to get out before the cave was destroyed.  
Tooty scratched a hyena on his leg and watched as he howled in pain. "Serves you right!" Banjo finally found the right key and let Kazooie out.   
"At last!!! Now let's kick some butt!!!!" said Kazooie. Typical Kazooie. She went right for a guard, pecking his face. At that moment, Traz and Slither appeared, followed by Nansoo and Trazooie. "OK, Vault, what's the explanation, this time!!!" shouted  
Trazooie. "I'm so sorry we didn't believe earlier, Kazooie," said Nansoo.  
"MOM!!! I'm kinda busy right now!!!!" said Kazooie, scratching a guard with her talons.  
The fight was cut off by the words of a nervous messenger. "A spark got onto the dynamite, boss, we have, like, five minutes to clear it!!!"  
"IDIOT!!! I want that breegull!!!"   
"FORGET HER!!! IN A FEW MINUTES, THIS PLACE'LL BE DUST!!!!" cried the  
messenger. Mr Vault pushed him aside and ran for Kazooie. Trazooie stood infront of his daughter. "Not again, Vault!" Trazooie thrust his fist into Mr Vault's face. Kazooie smiled in joy. It was time Mr Vault had his just deserts!!! A guard stood over Tooty, a huge rock raised. Tooty screamed. Banjo immediately ran towards Tooty, but he would be too late! But a green lizard jumped onto the guard and bit him as hard as possible. The guard dropped the rock just infront of Tooty and turned. He threw the lizard before collapsing, and Slither would have been killed if not for Banjo catching him! Banjo punched the guard, and he fell down, stunned. "Thanks, Mr Lizard!!"said Tooty and Banjo at the same time.  
"Ahhh... Don't get mushy. You're my ticket outta here, remember?"  
Mr Vault collapsed onto the ground. Traz was attacking him in anger, and Kazooie attacked him with her brother. Trazooie was throwing the punches at hapless minions. "Only two more minutes!!!" cried the messenger. "Sorry, but I'm outta here!!!"   
"Let's go, everyone!!!" cried Trazooie.  
"Wait!! Are we leaving Mr Vault and Francis?" asked Nansoo. Trazooie sighed and grabbed Francis roughly. "Hey!!! I'm gonna-"  
"SHUT UP!!!!" screamed Kazooie and Traz.   
"That's not fair!" sobbed Francis. He could tell that he was no longer in control of things  
here.Trazooie looked for Mr Vault, but he was gone. "Vault!" There was no answer. Mr Vault had crept to the back of the cave and there was no time to look for him. Trazooie shook his head at the bird, then took his family and ran for the entrance to the cave. Banjo carried Tooty and Slither in his backpack and ran for it. The entrance was so close! But there were only a few seconds left... The breegulls and bears just swam out of the entrance. They were only too close as the dynamite exploded.  
  
In the very back of the cave, a wounded Mr Vault shook his head. "So close! I was so close to making their lives miserable! Why should my wife have died before Francis hatched! Why not his? And I was so close to getting revenge! Sweet revenge! HA HA HA!!! REVENGE!!! REVENGE!!!!!!!!" So Mr Francis Vault spent his last seconds before the deadly explosion as a raving madman, his failure at revenge for a dead wife named Susooki and a motherless child, and his terrible jealousy driving him completely out of his mind. And that is why jealousy and hatred harms no-one but the person feeling those emotions.  
  
The explosion sent everyone flying towards land. other than many bruises and scratches, they were fine. "Oh Kazooie...I'm so sorry we didn't believe you..." said Nansoo.  
"That's Ok, Mom, Dad," said Kazooie. Tears were coming from her eyes.   
"Let's go home, Kazooie," said Trazooie. Banjo and Tooty smiled at each other. Suddenly, a moving lump wriggled in Banjo's backpack. Banjo opened it to reveal  
Slither, who was shaken up, but ok. "What a ride!!!"   
Banjo held the backpack to the ground so that Slither could escape. "Well, thanks fer ya services! I'll be on my way, now, my friends still owe me twenty bucks!"   
"G'bye, Mr Lizard" cried Banjo and Tooty as Slither ran off into distance. Banjo looked at the breegulls as they prepared to fly off. "G'bye, you guys! Come back soon!"  
"G'bye, Fuzzy!" waved Kazooie and Traz.  
The breegull were waiting for a bus to go home. But Kazooie was staring into the distance. "You miss Banjo, don't you," said Traz.   
"That young man was very brave, facing Mr Vault like that," said Nansoo.   
"Yeah..." said Kazooie softly, "He was my buddy, my best friend,"  
"Then go back to him, Kazooie." said Traz.   
"Huh?"  
"I can tell you want to, Kazooie,"  
"You're ok with that?"  
"Just write to us once in a while, Kazooie!" said Trazooie.  
"A letter everyday-" said Kazooie.  
"Yeah, sure," interrupted Traz. Everyone laughed. Francis almost felt jealous. His  
father spoiled him, but he never seemed to have time for him. Francis figured that if he had a wife, he wouldn't be so lonely. But he had never had to deal with anyone but servants and his father, and that wasn't much. So he didn't know how to deal with anyone, and especially not a girl, whom he had been told were all lesser than he. But he had never had the closeness Kazooie had with Traz with anyone. Kazooie hugged her family, and flew away, heading towards Spiral Mountain.   
Banjo watched out the window. He was missing Kazooie already. He sighed. But something red was flying towards him in the distance. was it... KAZOOIE!!! Kazooie landed infront of the door. "KAZOOIE!!!! What happend?!?!"   
"Kazooie's in the house, yeah!!!"  
"Are you hear to visit?"  
"What visit? I'm staying!!!" Kazooie, Banjo and Tooty cheered. Kazooie never left Spiral Mountain and she and Banjo would have many adventures later on...  
  
  
  
~EPILOGUE~  
If you're wondering what became of the families, here goes...Kazooie lived with Banjo for the rest of her life. She had many adventures, helping to save Banjo's sister from a witch, for example. She and Banjo and Tooty, who played the piccolo, sounded very good together, and started a band, to which the masked shaman, Mumbo Jumbo later joined. Kazooie kept writing her monthly letters, and on occasions, she got visits from her family. She would later become a famous video game character.   
Traz is studying to become a professional artist one day, although sometimes, he  
feels a bit envious of his sister's famous role! Kardle grew up to become an FBI agent,  
and quite a good one. Machooie went to medical university. Mazourie is currently  
studying to become an accountant. Kleptooie is studying to become a lawyer (there is a joke intended there :-) !) And Francis? He returns to be a thorn in B-K's side!  
So all in all, all's well that ends well.  
  
Author's note: I'm not taking this directly from the game- all this is just my own musings and WAY too much cafeine at 2:00am. So review. Tell me just how bad this is.


End file.
